1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a selective calling system, and in particular to a selective call receiver which is provided with a display for displaying a received message.
2. Description of the Related Art
A selective call receiver has been widely used for various purposes and, especially, a small-sized and lightweight selective call receiver called a pager is suitable for being taken on the road. One of basic functions of the selective call receiver is to indicate by beep sound, vibration, or light the incoming call and then to display a received message on an liquid-crystal display (LCD) according to the user's key operation.
In general, the received message is displayed on screen with a matrix of dots for each character. For example, 4 lines of 22 alphanumeric characters may be displayed on screen with 5.times.7 dots for each character, and 2 lines of 8 kanji characters may be displayed on screen with 16.times.16 dots for each character. As the screen size of the LCD becomes larger, an increasing number of characters can be displayed at a time, and further the increasing amount of data can be transmitted.
In conventional receivers as described above, however, the received message is displayed on screen in monotone. Therefore, it is very difficult to put emphasis on a desired area of the received message. Seeing the received message on screen in monotone, the user of the receiver cannot recognize that area as highlighted words.